Recovering The Truth
by Nelly-Ceo55
Summary: Shadow es acusado de la muerte del rey de Mobius y tendrá que encontrar la forma de limpiar su nombre a toda costa. AU. SonAdow
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! bienvenidos sean todos. Hoy empezaremos otra historia!. Esta vez es un AU. y es de aventura! XD

Espero que la disfruten, mas adelante puede haber uno que otro SonAdow *.* (creo que se volvió una costumbre hacer estas historias XD) sin mas! :

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece, pero a SEGA si, encambio la historia es toda mia :P

* * *

**_~Recovering The Truth~_**

-principe! principe Shadow!- llamaba una murcielaga -principe shadow! no se esconda!

-jiji, nunca me encontrara- susurro un pequeño eriso escondido detras de una gran cortina roja

-principe! puf..- suspiro la murcielaga, pero distraidamente vio un par de pies debajo de una cortina roja.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y la aparto con un rapido movimiento dejando al descubierto al eriso

-AHHHH!- el eriso grito al ver a la murcielago. Intento escapar pero la murcielaga lo atrapo -dejame Rouge!-

-pero su majestad tiene que darse un baño- dijo Rouge mientras se encaminaban al baño

-no quiero!- grito el eriso pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al llegar al baño la murcielago abrio la canilla para que se llenara la bañera mientras que el eriso se removia tratando de escapar de alli.

Todos los dias era lo mismo, cuando se hacia la hora de bañarse, el eriso se escondia en cualquier parte del castillo y era Rouge la que tenia que ir a buscarlo. El eriso odiaba los baños, eso ya lo tenian entendido la mayoria de la servidumbre. Era un trabajo duro lidiar con aquello, pero la murcielago siempre lograba su cometido.

Cuando se lleno la bañera la murcielago lo coloco alli, mientras que el eriso seguia removiendose para escapar, pero este se rindio cuando estuvo en la bañera y se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. Finalmente el eriso estuvo tranquilo, dejando que lo bañaran.

Al terminar el baño ambos se dirijieron al cuarto del pequeño eriso. Alli lo vistieron mientras que Rouge decia las tareas que le darian en el dia. Todas esas tareas se le hacian todos los dias al pequeño eriso, mas cuando este crecio tuvo mas responsabilidades.

-principe Shadow?, esta alli?- pregunto Rouge detras de la puerta

-si, entra Rouge- contesto este

-buenos dias su majestad- hizo una alabanza -hoy empezara con sus clases de esgrima-

-de acuerdo, bajo en un segundo- el principe cogio su espada y salio de su habitacion, dirigiendose al jardin. Cuando llego alli lo esperaba su maestro Knuckles

-hola su majestad, ¿listo para perder nuevamente?- pregunto desafiandolo con la mirada

-que seas mayor que yo, no significa que sea mejor, ¡enguardia!- asi comenzo la clase, dia tras dia se desafiaban el uno al otro aunque sean maestro y alumno se trataban asi, pero realmente eran amigos. Cada dia terminaba difernte con la victoria de uno y con la derrota de otro, pero ese dia iba a ganar el principe con su ideado plan.

Tras agunos golpes el eriso dijo -¿aun crees que puedes quedarte con Rouge?- haciendo que el otro se distrajera y con una patada baja el equidna cayo derrotado.

El eriso rio y le extendio la mano, el equidna la tomo riendose al igual que el eriso.

-buena jugada- le dijo el maestro

-_"siempre busca la devilidad de tu oponente"_, lo aprendi de ti- dijo el principe

-aprendes bien, bien estas libre- dijo el maestro

-aun no, tengo otras clases, adios!- dijo el eriso marchandose

Al terminar su clase volvio a su habitacion colocando la espada suavemente donde estaba y se dirigio a su siguiente clase.

De pronto entro otra persona a la habitacion, se dirigio hasta la espada, la envolvio en una tela y se retiro guardandola debajo de su camisa.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo en el reino, algunos cambiaban su forma de pensar, algunos estaban insatisfechos ya que el rey habia enfermado, pero nadie sabia el porque, y la reina habia fallecido por una enfermedad mortal, nadie pudo hacer nada. Tambien estaba, por otro lado, la celebracion de mayoria de edad del principe y con quien este se iba a casar para asender al trono.

El dia de la celebracion de mayoria de edad habia llegado todos preparaban los preparativos y las decoraciones.

El principe fue hasta la habitacion de su padre, antes de que empezara la celebracion de mayoria de edad. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco dos veces y entro

-hola padre- saludo al rey mientras se acercaba a la cama

-hola hijo, ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto el rey con una sonrisa

-muy bien padre, ¿y tu?- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo

-un poco dolorido, pero dime que te ocurre, ¿es por la fiesta?- pregunto notando con preocupacion lo que le ocurria al eriso

-asi es, no se si sere un buen rey y tampoco si encontrare a alguien- dijo suspirando

-no te preocupes, se que lo haras bien- dijo con una sonrisa que alivio al principe

-gracias... bueno, me retiro- dijo alejandose de la cama

-adios hijo y buena suerte- el eriso se volteo al rey y sintio, sin mas salio de la habitacion. Al salir, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, se apoyo en ellas y suspiro, luego se fue de alli

Cuando la celebracion de mayoria de edad empezo, varios invitados llegaron, hasta que se lleno la sala, alli iban a decidir quien era la mujer perfecta para el principe, mas este supuso que no iba a encontrar a nadie e iban a casarlo por la fuerza.

Por otro lado, el consejero mas fiel del rey, Melphiles, estaba en el cuarto del rey, pero él tramaba algo. Lentamente se acerco a la cama del rey.

-Hola...Melphiles- dijo el rey con un poco de dificultad -¿como te encuentras?-

-muy bien, ya empezo la celebracion, ¿como se encuentra majestad?- pregunto el eriso con una falsa preocupacion

-no muy bien- respondio este cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-pues voy a hacer que se vaya el dolor- se coloco unos guantes, saco un objeto envuelto en una tela y desenvolvio la espada

-¿que... significa esto?- dijo con dificultad

-algo que va a hacer que mi plan triunfe- dijo Melphiles con una sonrrisa retorcida

-tu..- dijo el rey pero esa fue la ultima palabra que dijo ya que sintio como Melphiles lo desgarraba con aquella espada, en unos pocos minutos se perdio el brillo en los ojos del rey, significando que habia muerto

Melphiles coloco uno o dos cabellos en la cama, guardo la tela entre su ropa y se saco sus guantes. Dio un suspiro antes de hacer su siguiente accion.

Melphiles corrio hacia la puerta, la abrio con ambos brazos y grito -¡han asesinado al rey!- con un rostro de enfado fingido

En el salon en la que se hacia la fiesta se escucho un grito -¡han asesinado al rey!- todos se detuvieron en lo que hacian y empezaron a susurrar

-¿que ocurre?- dijo el principe al guardia

-han asesinado al rey- dijo este

-¡¿que?!- su cara palidecio -¡¿como?!-

-parece que lo han asesinado con una espada- dijo Melphiles

El principe no lo podia creer, primero su madre, luego su padre... Ponto se puso firme

-Que nadie entre o salga de este castillo, quiero que encuenten al culpable- dijo el principe

Todos estaban conmocionados por lo que estaba ocurriendo porque puede ser que el asesino estuviera entre ellos

-señor encontramos esto- dijo un guardia mostrandole los cabellos

-quiero que investiguen de quienes son, ¿entendido?- ordeno el consejero, el guardia asintio y se retiro -diganme, ¿quienes fueron los que entraron en la habitacion del rey?- pregunto el consejero al guardia que habia vigilado la habitacion del rey

-pues los que entraron a la habitacion fueron usted y el principe- contesto el guardia

-puede ser que tambien el asesino halla entrado por la ventana, y tambien halla salido por ella- dijo el consejero pensativo con una mano en su barbilla -busquen cuantas pistas haya- ordeno

Paso el tiempo mientras trataban de resolver el asesinato hasta que un guardia grito

-¡se quien es el culpable!-todos prestaron atencion -¡el asesino es el principe Shadow!-

-¡¿que?!- dijo el principe mientras todos lo veian con terror

-todo coinside. Sus cabellos, su espada y las huellas en ella- afirmo el guardia

-¡guardias!, ¡arresten al principe Shadow!- ordeno Melphiles

Los guardias apresaron al principe mientras este trataba de safarse

-¡sueltenme!- se movia bruscamente pero los guardia lo sostenian firmemente -¡yo no soy el culpable!-

-llevenselo- ordeno Melphiles y los guardias empezaron a llevarselo

Tiraron al principe en una celda y cerraron la puerta de esta. El principe se quedo tal y como lo tiraron

-padre...- susurro el principe con una vos casi inaudible

Pasaron las horas y el principe seguia en aquella celda oscura sin ventanas ni orificios, solo aquellas tres paredes y las rejas. De pronto se escucho un sonido

-principe Shadow- llamo una voz. El eriso alzo la vista distinguiendo la figura

-¿Rouge?- pregunto este

-si soy yo vamonos tiene que salir de aqui- le dijo abriendo la celda sin hacer el minimo ruido

-no puedo, soy culpable- dijo el eriso bajando la vista

-yo se que no lo es, venga vamos- le extendio la mano y el eriso la tomo. Ambos salieron de la celda e iban en sentido contrario a la puerta

-¿donde estamos llendo Rouge?- pregunto el eriso mientras seguian caminando

-ya lo vera- dijo esta mientras caminaban un poco mas y se detuvieron en un punto

-¿que haces?- pregunto el eriso

-...aqui esta!- de un momento a otro un pasadiso se abrio

-un... pasadiso?, ¿habia esto en el castillo?, ¿cuando lo descubriste?- pregunto

-hace mucho pero no es hora de estar sorprendido. Su majestad escucheme pongase esta capa, al final de este pasadiso hay un caballo. Salga del reino, no es seguro, cuidese ¿esta bien?- el otro asintio

-si, pero ¿que pasara contigo?- pregunto preocupado mientras se colocaba la capa

-estare bien ahora vayase- el otro asintio y entro al pasadiso pero antes de irse se volteo

-eres una gran amiga Rouge, cuidate- y se marcho corriendo

-gracias...- dijo Rouge cerrando el pasadiso

El principe corria en el pasadiso y llego a la salida, a esa hora el cielo estaba oscuro por lo que suponia que ya habia anochecido. Miro a su alrededor y vio que habia salido por una pared del puente junto al castillo, alli, a pocos metros se encontro a un caballo. El eriso supuso que era el que Rouge le habia hablado. Se subio a él y rapidamente salio cabalgando de la ciudad. Al salir de la ciudad vio un terreno amplio y se encamino hacia el bosque anduvo cabalgando sin detenerce hasta que llego el dia pero aun seguia cabalgando. El eriso estaba sediento y hambriento, pero no se detuvo a la tarde de ese mismo dia seguia cabalgando y se encontraba en un terreno desierto y el sol le pegaba casi hasta ensolarlo pero poco lo hacia gracias a la capa dada por Rouge. Un poco mas adelante vio una figura, en ese momento pensaba que empezaba a alucinar muy pronto se balanceaba de un lado para el otro y cayo del caballo.

En el suelo escucho unos pasos apresurados, pero como tenia los ojos cerrados no supo si era real u otra alucinacion.

Al abrir los ojos, el principe vio el sol, pero luego una figura se interpuso suspuso que era una persona pero no estaba seguro, finalmente distinguio un azul en aquella figura antes de cerrar sus ojos

-oi!, estas bien? oi!- eso fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de caer inconciente

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya veremos que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario sean tomatazos o incluso opiniones, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Bye! :D

Atte: Nelly_Ceo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! y perdón por la demora! ^^U

* * *

-¿en donde... estoy?- el principe abrio los ojos lentamente encontrando un techo sobre si, volteo a un lado y vio una mesita de luz y atras de esta una pared. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en una cama, en alguna habitacion. Le dolia cada parte del cuerpo. Trato de levantarse, pero era demasiado doloroso.

-espera, aun no te levantes- dijo una voz a su lado y vio a un chico entrando a la habitación con una bandeja . Este era un erizo azul con mirada esmeralda

-¿quien eres...tu?- pregunto el erizo bicolor recostado boca arriba mirando al techo, mientras el otro arrimaba una silla cerca de la cama y allí se sentaba

-déjeme presentarme. Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, mucho gusto- respondió el ahora conocido muchacho, asintiendo levemente -¿y como se llama usted?- pregunto con curiosidad

-soy Shadow The Hedgehog, soy el príncipe de Mobius- contesto el príncipe dirigiéndole una mirada seria al erizo contrario

-wow, quien diría que me encontraría con alguien de la realeza, pero ¿Dónde queda Movius?, su majestad- pregunto intrigado

El bicolor se extraño por un momento, pero luego cayo en la lejanía en la cual estaría el reino de Movius, por lo que no le sorprendió la intriga de aquel aldeano quien vivía, de seguro, en alguna zona desconocida para su reino.

-según mis cálculos, eh viajado hacia el norte, por lo que esta a una gran distancia hacia el sur- contesto entrecerrando los ojos ya que sintió una punzada en su estomago

-oh, lo siento. Debe tener hambre por lo que le traje un poco de comida y bebida- dijo el aldeano tratando de que el príncipe se sentara en aquella cama y colocara la bandeja en sus piernas

-muchas gracias- agradeció el erizo y comenzó a comer lo dado

-su majestad, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto el aldeano observando al erizo frente a él

-si, y dime Shadow si no es mucha molestia- respondió aun comiendo con sus ojos cerrados

-¿por que el de su viaje?- pregunto nuevamente cruzándose de brazos

-me acusaron de asesinar al rey y escape- el aldeano se sorprendió

-¿pero no era su padre?- el erizo bicolor detuvo sus movimientos

-si, lo era. Pero no fui su asesino-

-lo engañaron y por alguna razón lo culparon- el bicolor asintió ante lo dicho

-si, pero desconozco tal razón...- dijo el príncipe con una mirada perdida hacia la pared

-y a quien lo hizo...- dijo el aldeano completando la oración

El azul quedo en silencio por un par de minutos mientras el príncipe terminaba con su comida y trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual lo habían culpado, junto con quien hubiera sido el culpable, pero por mas que lo pensara no llegaba a nadie. ¿Acaso alguien se había infiltrado?. No, eso no era imposible, aunque puede ser que el asesino sea alguien profesional tal vez.

-eh...su majestad?- llamo el erizo azul

-había dicho que me llamaras Shadow- contesto el bicolor, dirigiéndole una mirada seria al que estaba a su lado

-ah si, lo siento, pero ya termino?- pregunto el contrario con una gota cayéndole por la sien.

El bicolor sabia lo que quería decir con eso -si toma- Tomo la bandeja y se la entrego al erizo

-gracias- agradeció yéndose de la habitación, dejando a solas al bicolor. Cerro la puerta detrás de si y soltó un suspiro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señor Melphiles- llamo un soldado a la puerta del consejero

-no molestes, estoy ocupado- contesto el consejero sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles

el soldado se incomodo ante la respuesta -pero señor es algo importante-

el consejero paro lo que hacia y suspiro -¿que es?- pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada sombría

al soldado le recorrió un escalofrió -e-es el príncipe Shadow, señor-

-ahora que le pasa? quiere comida?- se cruzo de brazos un poco molesto

-no, señor. el... el ha escapado- un silencio se produjo en aquella habitación

-ah... ya veo- respondió el consejero levantándose de su silla, bajando la vista, caminando hacia la puerta, pasando al lado del soldado quien se extraño al verlo así. Lo siguió con la mirada, vio que salió al pasillo y se detuvo a unos pasos delante de él -quiero que lo encuentren a toda costa y que lo traigan aquí, no importa como. Lo quiero... vivo o muerto- levanto su mirada con un brillo aterrador en aquellos ojos verde amarillentos llenos de profunda maldad que hacían ver el verdadero monstruo que era.

-si señor!- dijo el soldado y corrió retirándose

"no puedo dejar que ese erizo este vivo y arruine mis planes, tiene que morir cueste lo que cueste" pensó el consejero encaminándose a la oscuridad

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El príncipe, luego de comer algo que satisfaga a su estomago, lentamente se incorporo y camino hacia una puerta, la cual daba hacia el exterior. Observo el paisaje a su alrededor descubriendo que estaba en un bosque y los arboles a su alrededor eran muy altos. Se alejo unos pasos y vio de lejos hacia la estructura que se trataba de la cabaña por la que había salido, a un lado de esta se encontraba el caballo con el que había viajado, se acerco a él y le acaricio su hocico lentamente. De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente del cielo, por un minuto se extraño por aquel monstruo de acero que ahora se encontraba frente a él. De aquella bestia salió un humano, mas bien un zorro.

El zorro se volteo a él y se acerco con una sonrisa amigable -hola, me llamo Tails The Fox- alzo una mano hacia Shadow, este la acepto

-Soy Shadow The Hedgehog un gusto en conocerte, eres un amigo de Sonic ¿verdad?- pregunto al zorrito

-Tails!- dijo Sonic saludando a su amigo -¿como estas amigo?- sonrió con una de sus características sonrisas y pronto se dio cuenta del otro erizo -veo que ya se conocieron- volvió a sonreír

-si, pero hay algo que me intriga- dijo serio el erizo bicolor

-eh?, que es?- preguntaron al unísono los dos restantes

-que es ese monstruo?- pregunto finalmente señalando a la supuesta criatura de acero.

El erizo azul junto con su amigo el zorro voltearon al avión y ambos se miraron entre si extrañados -¿no sabes lo que es un avión Shadow?- pregunto el erizo con una sonrisa socarrona

-que es un avión?- pregunto nuevamente el erizo un poco sonrojado e incomodo por la sonrisa del erizo frente a él

-es aquella maquina- señalo el zorrito -sirve para viajar por los aires- dijo con simpleza, mientras el erizo bicolor se acerco a la maquina y la miraba desde cualquier ángulo

-y dices que esta maquina, como dices, ¿vuela?- pregunto el erizo bicolor, haciendo que el zorrito asienta mientras el erizo azul se sostenía del hombro de su amigo intentando contener su risa

-hey principito, ¿que nunca habías visto un avión?- pregunto aun tratando de contenerse

-principito?- pregunto el zorrito mirando a su amigo

-Tails, él es el príncipe de un reino llamado... Muvios?- dijo Sonic con un poco de duda

-es Mobius- corrigió el otro erizo enfadado ante la actitud de lo que antes pensó que era un erizo civilizado

-wow, desde allí vienes?, es demasiado lejos- dijo el zorrito asombrado -en que has venido?-

-he venido a caballo- respondió el erizo haciendo que el zorrito se asombrara aun mas

-debes de estar muy cansado- supuso el zorrito un poco preocupado

-descuida estoy bien- dijo el erizo restándole importancia

-Tails perdón por interrumpir pero ¿a que vienes?- dijo el erizo azul cambiando de tema

-ah casi se me olvida, te tengo una entrega- dijo Tails

-wow, ya era hora- dijo el erizo mientras el zorrito se acercaba al avión y salía con una esmeralda roja -eso que es?-

-esto amigo mío, es una de las siete esmeraldas del caos-

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y por lo que habran visto eh tardado un poco (mucho .) en publicar el capitulo 2 (osea este ^^U). No se cuando publique el tercer capitulo, por ahí tarde mucho (es muy posible) o no (no creo -.-), no lo se muy bien. Lo publicare cuando tenga tiempo.

Si les ha guastado pueden dejar un review, (no importa de que clase sea) recibo tomatazos, preguntas, etc.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Bye!

Atte: Nelly_Ceo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! aquí estoy con el capitulo tres!

Sin mas... START!

* * *

-las... las esmeraldas del caos?- pregunto temeroso y asombrado el bicolor retrocediendo un poco

-si, así es. Me pidieron si lo podrías enviar a este lugar- dijo Tails entregándole un papel con una dirección escrita

-pues claro que si, después de todo soy Sonic The Hedgehog- dijo orgulloso de si, mientras el zorrito reía

-dime Tails, ¿Quién te dio esa esmeralda?- pregunto sombrío el erizo bicolor y ante eso ambos chicos se extrañaron ante su comportamiento

-pues, no me dijo su nombre y tampoco vi su rostro, solo vi que tenia una capa negra que lo cubría por completo- dijo Tails

-esa esmeralda es una de las siete esmeraldas del caos. Dime por que crees que se llaman así?- interrogo al zorrito

Tails temeroso ante la mirada que le dirigía respondió -n-no lo se, pero dicen que tienen un poder mas grande que cualquier otro artefacto-

-así es. Su poder que es inimaginable, puede crear cualquier catástrofe, además de avaricia, malicia, hasta guerras que podría destruir este mundo- dijo seriamente

-entonces el que pidió aquella entrega no es de fiar- dijo igualmente el erizo azul, el bicolor asintió estando de acuerdo -pero es una entrega, si las personas son de fiar entonces lo pasare por alto-

-estoy de acuerdo. Mientras no usen la esmeralda para su propio beneficio y causen desastres esta bien- dijo el bicolor, Tails solo asintió seriamente

-bueno chicos, la dejo en sus manos- se subió al avión, mientras ambos erizos asentían -ah, Shadow si tu también ayudaras te tengo algo que te facilitara la entrega- dijo el zorrito mientras buscaba en su avión

-algo que me facilitara la entrega?- pregunto el bicolor levantando una ceja acercándose hacia el avión

-si, así es. Aquí tienes- el zorrito le dio una caja mediana -bueno me tengo que ir, mi negocio espera. Adiós- dijo el zorrito, quien encendió el avión haciendo que algunas cosas se volaran y en poco tiempo la maquina se elevo en el aire saliendo a toda velocidad

-a que se habrá referido con que me facilitara la entrega?- pregunto el bicolor mientras abría la caja encontrándose unos zapatos algo raros para su gusto -son... zapatos?- pregunto con una cara de poker

El erizo azul se asomo para ver que había en la caja -esos, mi querido amigo son air shoes- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa apoyando una mano en el hombro del bicolor

-air shoes?... y... ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto nuevamente

-¿que qué hacen?- el erizo rio -puedes deslizarte a una velocidad increíble, ¿quieres probar?- pregunto haciendo que el contrario asiente sin apartar los ojos de esos zapatos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ambos erizos estaban en una parte del bosque algo alejada de la cabaña del erizo azul, con un terreno despejado, sin arboles a su alrededor. El cielo seguía despejado como era de costumbre en aquella zona.

-listo?- pregunto Sonic viendo al otro erizo a una distancia un poco alejada

-ahora que lo pienso, creo que es una mala idea- contesto el otro con un poco de nervios

-no te preocupes, te gustara, es grandioso- dijo el erizo azul colocándose ambos brazos en la nuca

-de acuerdo- el bicolor suspiro

-cuando quieras empieza a correr y no te asustes si aumentas la velocidad- dijo Sonic carcajeándose un poco

-cállate- dijo el bicolor con un leve sonrojo

El príncipe empezó a correr, al principio se sintió incomodo por aquellos zapatos pero luego se sintió que iba mas rápido y mas ligero, se sorprendió ante eso. Pero algo iba mal, no sabia como parar.

-¡So-Sonic, ¿Cómo detengo esta cosa?!- grito el bicolor alterándose un poco

-tranquilo, solo frena tus pies- le dijo

El príncipe hizo lo que había dicho el erizo azul y freno, pero no se esperaba que saliera disparada en el aire.

-Shadow!- el erizo azul, asustado salió corriendo hacia donde iba a caer el bicolor, freno y extendiendo los brazos atrapando al príncipe, pero ambos cayeron al suelo -¿t-te encuentras b-bien?- pregunto el azul un poco dolorido

-s-si, estoy bien gracias- contesto el bicolor viendo hacia el rostro del erizo azul.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, hasta que se percataron de la situación y ambos se reincorporaron rápidamente avergonzados.

-a-auch- Sonic se inclino de dolor

-te e-encuentras bien?- pregunto el bicolor inclinándose frente a él

-parece que me torcí el tobillo- contesto Sonic haciendo que el príncipe se sintiera culpable

-l-lo lamento, es mi culpa- bajo la vista

-n-no es tu culpa, era tu primera vez con esos air shoes- dijo el erizo azul dirigiéndole una sonrisa. El bicolor le dio la espalda extendiéndole los brazos tras de sí -¿q-que haces?- pregunto un poco sonrojado el erizo azul

-sube, te cargare hasta tu hogar- dijo serio el bicolor

-n-no hace falta puedo andar por mi mismo- Sonic trato de reincorporarse, pero se inclino del dolor una vez mas

-sube- le repitió una vez mas. Sonic resignado se apoyo en la espalda de Shadow. El bicolor satisfecho se reincorporo y se dirigió hasta la cabaña de Sonic -ah, por cierto gracias, corriste muy rápido- dijo sonriendo el príncipe

-rápido es mi segundo nombre- ambos rieron -gracias a ti y no te preocupes te salvare las veces que quieras- Sonic se sonrojo por lo que había dicho, pero no se retractaba, después de todo era un heroe

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De pronto golpearon la puerta y un leve _puede pasar_ se escucho

-señor aun no se encontraron pistas del traidor- dijo el guardia

-de acuerdo, ¿extendieron la guardia?- pregunto Melphiles, el consejero

-si, hay un guardia en cada esquina de la ciudad- respondió el guardia

-bien hecho, avísame si ocurre algo- dijo el consejero. El guardia asintió y se retiro

"¿donde se habrá metido esa rata?" pensó el consejero hastiado de la situación "maldito seas Shadow The Hedgehgog"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AAchuuu- estornudo el erizo bicolor mientras caminaba casi llegando a la cabaña

-estas bien?- pregunto Sonic

-si, no pasa nada- sonrió al erizo

-alguien debe estar pensando en ti, jeje- se rio el erizo azul mientras entraban a la cabaña

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios (que gente bondadosa ) ...espero que no vengan a mi casa, me corten en pedacitos, luego se los tiren a los perros y tiren esos perros a una zanja por haber tardado (?).

Si les ha guastado pueden dejar un review, (no importa de que clase sea) recibo tomatazos, preguntas, etc.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Bye!

Atte: Nelly_Ceo


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! aquí estoy con el capitulo cuatro!

Siento que esta vez si me zarpe con la espera… ¡No me maten pls! ¡Soy inocente!

"Eh… nop, creo que nop…"

¡Pero traje un nuevo cap!¡Perdón por la demora TTOTT!

Tal vez algunos ya pensaron que no se seguiría este fic… ¡Pero lamento decirles que SE SEGUIRA! ¡Así que aun me tienen que aguantar! "Nah, mentira"

Sin más parloteo el cap esperado!

* * *

-¡Au! Despacio…- Sonic se cubrió la cara por el dolor

-L-lo lamento… solo aguanta un poco mas- dijo el bicolor un poco culpable

-Esta bien solo no seas brusco- Su cuerpo estaba tenso por el dolor, eran como mil pinchasos

-Y… listo… ya esta- se separo un poco del cerúleo para admirar la venda que habia colocado en su tobillo -¿De verdad dolio mucho?- pregunto preocupado

-Nah, solo un poco- mintió mientras se acomodaba de posición.

-Si, claro…- sonrio un poco ante la actitud infantil del erizo azul.

Hubo un silencio agradable y muy breve antes de que Sonic hablara.

-Creo que la entrega se retrasara un poco- rio un poco el erizo azul, medio sentado en la cama.

-Lo siento…- se lamento el bicolor haciendo que Sonic volteara hacia él, quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama

-No hay problema, no te culpes... y mira por extraño que parezca empezó a llover y sería peligroso hacer la entrega en el estado en el que estoy ¡hasta lo seria para ti aun así!- le sonrió de manera que al príncipe le reconforto un poco –No es bueno salir a correr con esta lluvia, te podrías lastimar- imito a una madre preocupada, logrando hacer que rieran ambos.

-Claro mamá…- el bicolor negó con la cabeza aun riendo.

-Ojala Tails vuelva pronto y no le surja algún inconveniente…- la cara del cerúleo se pinto de preocupación y el tacto de una mano en su mejilla lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia esos rubíes que tenia por orbes el bicolor.

-No te preocupes… no le pasara nada- ambos estaban perdidos en sus ojos sumergiéndose en aquellos mares de sangre y esos mares de agua esmeralda. Lentamente se acercaban para explorar mas aquellos colores que contrastaban perfectamente, podían sentir la respiración del contrario y eso les daba una sensación extraña, pero nada desagradable, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, ese momento era mágico para ambos…

Aunque claro, la magia nunca dura y esta vez fue el portazo de la puerta principal. Ambos se giraron rápidamente sonrojados hacia Tails, quien estaba todo empapado y con unos mechones de pelo sobre sus ojos, eso les dio un poco de tiempo para calmarse y fingir que nada había pasado, aunque lastimosamente nada paso, solo estuvieron hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Ninguno sabia el porqué solo sabían que querían que se repitiera.

-¿De dónde habrá salido tremenda lluvia?- pregunto un poco molesto el zorrito sacudiéndose lo poco que podía.

-Es mejor que tomes una buena ducha para no enfermarte- señalo el erizo azul riéndose un poco nervioso.

-Tienes razón, por suerte pude cumplir mi trabajo a tiempo- Tails se dirigió a su cuarto agarrando lo necesario y luego fue a tomarse la esperada ducha.

Con el zorrito amarillo en el baño los erizos quedaron otra vez solos, con excepción de un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos.

-¿T-te traigo algo de comer? ¿De beber?- pregunto inesperadamente el erizo ojirubi con la mirada desviada contraria a Sonic.

-C-claro, cualquier cosa- el cerúleo fijaba sus ojos a la sabana con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

El bicolor fue hacías la cocina con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Apenas lo conozco, no puedo reaccionar así, soy… un príncipe… o puede ser que ya no me considere uno, si no… un traidor…" bajo la mirada hacia el suelo un poco deprimido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De mientras en la sala del consejero se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Pase- contesto sin emoción Melphiles aun con su vista en los papeles que tenia en el escritorio.

-¡Melphiles!- exclamo un equidna rojo- ¡No puedes culpar a Shadow por el asesinato! ¡Era su padre, por amor al cielo!- coloco ambas palmas sobre el escritorio bruscamente.

El consejero solo le dirigió una mirada escalofriante que te temblarían hasta los huesos, era tan putrefacta, esos ojos, ese color, que no pareciera ser de ese mundo, era un ser extraño sin duda.

-Escúchame equidna de cuarta… soy el que ahora tiene mayor poder… y puedo mandarte a ejecutar si me place. Tu solo cierra la boca u olvídate de tu novia- Fijo aun mas su mirada en Knucles quien estaba absorto por lo que habia dicho el consejero del rey, porque era eso, ¿no?

No… él lo sabia… desde un principio no confiaba en ese consejero de ojos ácidos que pueden derretir a cualquier ser.

-¿Qué hiciste con Rouge…?- Dijo apenas audible.

-Aun nada, pero si te atreves a interponerte, olvídate de volverla a ver- empezó a reír en voz baja y macabramente mientras aun miraba al equidna desconcertado y descolocado –Ahora lárgate y mas te vale no contar nada o ya sabes que pasara y no dudes en que lo hare peor-

Como si fuera una momia el caballero empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, parecía no tener vida, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada… sentía impotencia…y miedo…

Melphiles aun riéndose por tal situación ¿Y cómo no reírse? nadie podía hacer nada, él era el que tenía el poder allí, aunque no era suficiente, quería mas. Y lo que aun mas quería era asesinar a esa sabandija de Shadow y terminar con esto una vez por todas.

Dejo de reírse abruptamente al recordar al endemoniado bicolor.

-Más vale aumentar la guardia a los sitios alejados puede que así lo encuentre-

E inesperadamente alguien más toco la puerta.

-Pase- contesto aburrido ya de todos esos estúpidos.

-Señor hemos conseguido información de un habitante, dice haber escuchado a un caballo cabalgar rápidamente por la salida al sur-

"Así que al sur…"

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo! Por desgracia…

Creo que he mejorado bastante…Mmmmmm…

Me disculpo con ustedes otra vez por la tardanza, son personas buenas y se merecen muchos capítulos más, por lo cual tratare de subirlos cada vez que pueda, se aceptan mensajes de muerte, de odio de todo! ese es mi castigo… sin más…

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, porque lo habrá!

Bye!

Atte: Nelly_Ceo


End file.
